


【翻译】Bird's Nest

by liangdeyu



Category: Actor RPF, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M, 梳头, 长发鹅
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: Ezra在Colin家里呆了整晚，而且他很乐意再呆一晚。





	【翻译】Bird's Nest

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bird's Nest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588313) by Anonymous. 



“这啥？鸡窝吗？”Colin抓住Ezra的头发把他的脑袋从自己胸口拉起来。  
“疼！”  
“得了吧，你不是有两个姐姐吗？她们从来没教过你怎么用梳子吗？”  
“过分了啊！”Ezra假装生气地大呼小叫。“科普给你，这是我最喜欢的 ‘Au natural（自然风）’。”  
“糟透了，就算你用法语说也一样。”Colin又拉了一下他的头发，这次下手轻了一点。Ezra靠过来挨上他，然后把一条腿甩过他的大腿，整个人像海星一样摊平在Colin身上。  
“你的手指就是完美的梳子，所以闭嘴开工吧。”  
“我把你宠坏了。”Colin低声说，一只手还在捻弄着那些墨色的卷发。  
他们就这样安静地躺了一会儿，直到Colin的食指忽然卡进一个特别凌乱的发结。他试图从鸡窝头里解救自己的手时Ezra发出了一声不满的咕哝。  
“你就没想过把头发剪短吗？”  
“除非是为艺术献身。”  
“艺术？真的？”  
“当然。你应该对你的职业更尊重些。”  
“因为你总是这么庄重严谨。”  
“那当然。”Ezra打了个哈欠。Colin的手指终于重获自由了，现在他在懒懒地按摩Ezra的头皮，可能只会把发型弄得更乱。他继续按了片刻，然后Ezra轻浅的叹气开始变成平稳的呼吸。  
“嘿，你不是要睡着了吧？”他放开Ezra的头发把自己从对方身下挪出来，于是两人变成了面对面的躺姿。（Colin的左半边身体抱怨不已，显然并不乐意刚刚被某成年人压了半个小时。）  
“不行吗？”Ezra在枕头里嘟囔道。  
“不行因为都快中午了，我儿子再过几个小时就到，我才不要向他们解释为什么有个裸男睡在我卧室里。”  
“不过你真的应该介绍我们认识。”Colin没有回话，直接从床上坐起来伸手去拿裤子。  
“别丢下我。”Ezra半梦半醒地祈求道。  
“你下床跟来就不算丢下了。”  
他站起来走向厨房，运动裤低低地挂在胯骨上，一边走一边套上背心和发带。他把一些蔬菜和水果拿出冰箱放进榨汁机，一等到它们变成绿色的液体就倒成两杯，还切了一个橙子让蔬果汁看起来更开胃。（他仍然难以理解为何Ezra好像只吃垃圾食品还能保持苗条。当初他第一次命令垃圾食品消失时Ezra对着健康食物皱眉，宁愿自己去找任何别的东西来吃。）  
他端着玻璃杯回到卧室看见Ezra的后背时皱了皱眉，显然对方刚才很快又睡着了。Colin走近床铺绕到Ezra那边俯视他的睡颜。  
“认真的？”他严肃地挑眉说，然后大声清了清喉咙。没有收到任何回应，于是他把两杯果汁放在床头柜上，空出手大力摇晃Ezra的肩膀，试图叫醒他。  
“冷！”Ezra躲开Colin哀怨地说，同时把枕头从脑袋底下抽出来就好像能用它抵挡严酷的现实生活一般。  
“你多大啊，四岁吗？”Colin把一条腿跨上床好靠近Ezra，强迫他放开枕头。  
他们缠斗起来，纠缠的结果是不知怎的Ezra把枕头扔向Colin然后迫使他躺倒在了自己身边。搏斗很快演变成挠痒痒大赛，而且Colin必败无疑。他气喘吁吁，泪花闪动，边笑边叫Ezra停手，然而对方持之以恒，非要Colin开始求饶不成。（这事儿到底是怎么发生的？难道不该是他瘦弱无力，由得Colin一手掌控的吗？）Ezra坐在Colin大腿上钳制住他的挣扎，一只手把他的双臂按在头顶，另一手猛挠他的肋侧。  
“停停停，我输了，我投降！”Colin大笑道，在Ezra身下扭动。  
“说对不起。”  
“对不起，对不起！我不知道对不起啥，但是行了对不起！”Ezra的手指放过了Colin的肋骨，转而瞄准他的腋下。  
“你对不起的是吵醒了我必需的美容觉，你也很抱歉给我做了那个狗屁菠菜玩意儿而不是薄饼之类的东西。”  
突然之间Colin成功挣脱了一只手，然后他总算能把Ezra甩下身来，终于摆脱了挠痒的折磨。最后结局是Ezra的手腕牢牢握在Colin手里，两人的腿缠在一起，互相对着彼此沉重地呼吸。  
“你穿衣服了。”Ezra皱着眉说，仍在挣扎着想摆脱Colin的固定。  
“我穿了。你也该穿上。”Colin的声音嘶哑。  
“我们还有时间。”  
“除非你不想要薄饼了。”  
“操你的薄饼。”  
“真的吗？我就这么轻易被取代了？”Colin凑近了些，细细地啃咬Ezra右边的耳垂。  
“他妈的老年笑话。”Ezra喘息道，凑向前以图躯体相贴。  
“这个嘛，我都有俩孩子了。”  
“闭嘴不然我让他们来时这里有第二个没穿衣服的人。”Ezra带着Colin翻了个身，于是情况变成Colin在上他在下。他一手抓住Colin的背心肩带把他拉近，另一手滑进他的裤子后方。  
“想来吗？”  
“就当补偿喽。”  
——————  
Ezra背靠床头板坐着小口喝蔬果汁，那东西不那么冰冷反而更难喝了。每喝一口他都皱一下脸，明显是为防Colin回来查看而做的浮夸表演。让他失望的是他没有回来，即便淋浴声已经停下好一会儿了。Ezra离开床铺裸身拿着杯子走向浴室，重重倚在门框上吸引他的注意。Colin从镜中抬眼看他，接着被他举起杯子大喝一口后皱如葡萄干的表情逗笑。  
“在为戏剧学校入学考试练习吗？”Colin发出一声上挑的鼻音，放下刮胡刀。  
Ezra叹气——又真心叹了一次——然后走过去把自己半满的杯子放在Colin的空杯旁，从背后伸手用拇指擦掉了Colin颧骨上残留的泡沫。  
“你可以洗澡了。”Colin低声说，握住Ezra的手啄了一下。  
“我不用，我想闻闻你。”  
“爱尔兰香水。听说不错的一款。”他对他的手背说。  
“最棒的一款。”  
Colin干咳一声转过身来亲他一下，“去穿衣服，我等会儿来收拾你头上的鸡窝，如果你愿意的话。”他温柔地笑着把一缕头发拨回Ezra的左耳后，Ezra扭头用脸颊跟上Colin的手掌，然后才退开走去穿衣。他本希望他们独处更久，但是在一起跑完几个星期的神奇动物电影宣传之后，他知道对他来说远离儿子们有多痛苦。至少他可以确保自己不挡在他们之间。  
一旦他适当地着装完毕（或者说至少Ezra自己觉得穿戴合适了，亦即一条花哨的细腿裤和松松垮垮地从一边肩膀滑落的上衣——准备搭配宽沿帽和厚重皮靴），他走到客厅坐在沙发上，盘起一条腿塞在屁股下面，手放在大腿上。当Colin过来坐在他旁边，扳着他的肩膀让他背向他时，他不由得后仰了一下。  
“疼的话告诉我。”Colin说，又一次用手指梳过Ezra乱糟糟的鬃毛，然后慢慢把梳子插进他颈后的发尾。  
“我们有安全词吗？”Ezra知道Colin正在他背后微笑，也清楚感觉到他的手指小心地挑出了一团特别打结的发缕接着彻底梳开它——总是从末梢开始，然后缓缓向上历次梳通直到发根——正如之前做过的多次一样。  
“你想选哪个词？”  
Ezra想了一会儿才下定决心，“止止魔咒消。”  
“止什么？”  
“你认真的？！那差不多是哈利波特系列里最著名的反向咒语！你不应该是个巫师吗，Graves先生。”Colin用一只手放在Ezra头上把他扭回原先的方向（因为Ezra强行转脸过来想为他对魔法世界的无知给他一个适当的瞪视）。  
“我显然没有你那种对艺术的投入，还是你之前提的那个啥来着？”Colin偷笑，开始把Ezra的头发分区处理。  
“算你好运，你认识做到投入的人。”Colin嗯了一声，太专心解决手头的任务，都没认真听Ezra的碎碎念。他在说其他咒语和魔药什么的，而Colin像往常一样任由他讲，纯粹专注于他的声音，他为某事激动时的小动作，还有他微笑时露出的酒窝（从他的现在角度看不见，但他知道它们在那儿），不去细听Ezra在说什么。无论如何他都会沉浸于单人表演，Colin很感激自己有机会成为观众的一员。  
过了一会儿Ezra开始扭动，显然不可能无所事事地老实坐到鸡窝变整齐波浪卷的那么久。Colin一边咕哝着很快就好一边努力加速，即便如此他还抽空瞥了一眼挂钟，然后意识到他的孩子们一个小时内就会到。  
最终他完成了任务，任务结束于摸上Ezra的手腕找到他戴的一根发绳绑起头发，以防它们在梳完之后一转眼再次变成一团糟。  
“丸子头？好怀旧的感觉。”  
“说得好像你很老一样。”  
“我不小了！只有你把我当小孩看！”Colin对这句话嘲弄一笑，每次说到年龄话题他都会不太舒服。  
“说到小孩……”  
“是啊，我知道，我知道，我要快点走了。”Colin轻吻了一下Ezra的额头作为道歉，Ezra站起来走向门口。他在那儿站了一下，不是很想立刻离开。  
“抱歉把你赶出去。”Colin低声说道，眉头紧锁。  
“没关系，这个一需要梳理我就回来。”Ezra答道，他有意地眨眨眼，把一缕发丝夹回耳后。  
“那想必赶早不赶晚。”  
Ezra伸手摸上发绳，扯开了它让所有卷发自由垂坠在肩。他迎着Colin的瞪视拨乱自己的发型，又一次把头发变成了鸡窝。  
end  
注释：止止咒立消即Finite Incantatem，大陆翻译为咒立停。


End file.
